Loving My Roommate KAIHUN
by jungtkwn
Summary: WARNING BORING STORY LINE! Sehun yang pindah Ke asrama barunya (published di 'WP' dengan judul yang sama) KAIHUN! SEHUN UKE! WONTAEK! LEO UKE! MINYOON! SUGA UKE! ku perlu Review nya author newbie (Update sebulan sekali, setiap hari jum'at)


Chap 1

Cast: Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Oh (Jung) Taekwoon

Kim Wonshik

Min Yoongi

Park Jimin

(bertambah sesuai cerita)

happy reading

Flashback On

Seorang pemuda bersurai blonde yang ditata rapi baru saja keluar dari ruang yang bertuliskan 'Head Master', dilihat dari raut wajahnya ia sangat gugup dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia berjalan beriringan dengan seseorang.

Sehun POV

Ah... kenapa rasanya sangat gugup? Aku mungkin terkena serangan jantung sekarang sial "Oh Sehun" sebuah suara mengganggu acara ayo kita gugupku aku pun menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat seorang namja dengan surai orangenya ya.. walaupun sedikit panjang tapi ia tetap terlihat manis, yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya adalah iris mata kecoklatannya begitu keren menurutku.

"Y-ya?" Tanyaku setelah tersadar dari lamunan, "Kau murid pindahan yang paling beruntung bisa memasuki kelas ini" suaranya cukup tegas aku menyukainya, saat itu aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan menemukan papan di samping pintu kelas ini 'Special Class' begitulah tulisan di papan itu. Tunggu.. apanya special class? Apa kelas ini berbeda dengan yang lainnya? Aku menanyakannya pada diriku sendiri

"Ini bukan kelas biasa Oh Sehun, kau sengaja ditempatkan disini karena aku akan mengawasimu " ucapnya seperti membaca pikiranku tak sengaja aku melihat iris birunya berubah warna kembali menjadi kecoklatan. Hei.. tunggu... kenapa berwarana biru? Bukankah tadi kecoklatan? Aku pun berkedip beberapa kali dengan cepat, bingung dengan apa yang terjadi tadi tidak mungkin dia adalah itu... batinku menenangkan diriku sendiri.

"Tok.. tok.. tok..." pintu didepan ku diketuk dengan sangat pelan aku hampir tidak mendengarnya karena kelas lain sangat ribut, dan pintu ini satu satunya berbeda wujud (kau tahu maksudku) pintu ini terlihat seperti pintu Yang biasa aku temukan di apartemen mahal

"cklek..." suara pintu dibuka oleh seseorang di dalamnya "ada apa hyung?" Suara dingin terdengan masuk ke dalam telingaku dan membuatku kembali memulai acara ayo kita gugup. Terlihat seorang pemuda berkulit lebih pucat dariku dengan surai hitamnya keluar dari pintu tadi, ia memakai sweater kebesaran yang sangat pas untuknya ia terlihat imut.

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan, tidak, lebih tepatnya berbisik" gumamku agar tidak terdengar dengan dua insan yang sedang berbisik di depanku ini.

Sehun POV end

Author POV

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu tersenyum tipis menyudahi acara berbisik berdua, ia kemudian menatap sehun dengan senyuman yang lebih lebar "Baiklah, Oh Sehun Perkenalkan namaku Min Yoongi" ia mengajak namja blonde itu berjabat tangan dan disambut baik dengan si blonde

"a-a salam k-kenal Hyung?" Ia menatap yoongi dengan tatapan 'benar kan?' Miliknya, yang di respon dengan anggukan dari orang yang ditatap. Yoongi tersenyum sekilas padanya, mengacak acak rambutnya gemas lalu mempersilahkan masuk. Pemuda blonde itu tersenyum mendapat perlakuan hangat oleh orangyang lebih tua, dan masuk dengan seseorang yang sudah mendampinginya dari tadi.

Sehun POV again

Kelas, tidak, ini lebih seperti sebuah flat aku pun mengedarkan pandanganku untuk melihat ke sekitar. Ini... sangat - sangat mewah dan sialnya aku akan tinggal disini, aku tak percaya dengan pemandangan (ruangan) yang tersaji dihadapanku ini, tapi ayolah apartemenku yang dulu saja kalah dengan ini.

"Kau dan beberapa orang lainnya akan tinggal disini, barang barang mu sudah dipindahkan ke salah satu kamar" sebuah suara menginterupsi ku dari lamunan tentang tempat ini "dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan saem atau sebagainya panggil saja hyung, Kwon Jiyong, Jiyong hyung, atau GD hyung"

Aku mengangguk kan kepala ku dan melihat iris birunya kembali berubah menjadi kecoklatan dan sekarang aku yakin dia adalah itu... makhluk langka itu... salah satunya ada di sekolah ini, luar biasa mungkin bisa dibilang aku sedang mengadakan pesta dadakan dalam benakku saat ini.

Aku tersenyum padanya dan membungkuk "thanks Jiyong hyung" ia tersenyum dan berbalik pergi dari sini, stelah melihatnya menghilang dari pandanganku aku membuka sepatu dan menyimpannya (di rak sepatu tentunya) dan menginjKkan kakiku di lantai.

Sehun POV end

Author POV

Namja blonde kelewat tinggi itu masuk ke dalam tempat ia tinggal selama beberapa tahun ke depan ia kembali meneliti ruangan tempat itu dengan teliti. Desain yang sangat elegan dengan warna putih lebih mendominasi semuanya dengan ruang kumpul yang sangat luas dengan TV keluaran terbaru dari merek ternama dan sofa panjang yang senada dengan warna ruangan itu.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan kali ini dapur, dapur yang sangat luas dengan warna warna cerah dapat membuat nafsu makan siapa pun naik, dan juga peralatannya yang begitu lengkap dengan teknologi yang kelewat canggih.

Pemuda jangkung dengan surai blonde itu mengedarkan pandangannya (lagi) ke arah lain kali ini ia melihat 5 pintu berbeda warna dengan sebuah papan menggantung di atasnya seperti label atau inisial

"Minyoon tosca, LeoRavi Hitam dan Putih, dan terakhir Kaihun Merah" gumam namja itu membaca semua label yang tergantung dan juga warna pintunya.

"Tunggu... Leo!? Apa!?... hyung ada disini!?" pemuda blonde kelewat tinggi dan putih itu memekik sangat keras bahkan yoongi yang dibelakangnya saja menutup kedua telinganya terlihat imut.

Dan setelah beberapa saat pintu dengan label 'LeoRavi' pun terbuka dan juga terlihat seorang namja kelewat jangkung dan berkulit pucat (sama seperti 2 orang lainnya) keluar dengan mengacak rambutnya yang berantakan "a... jadi kau disini Sehun?" Ucap pemuda jangkung itu dengan suara khas orang bangun tidurnya.

Jika dideskripsikan saat ini pemuda jangkung itu bersurai hitam sama seperti yoongi dan mengenakan pakaian berlengan panjang dan juga celana panjang yang bahannya cotton dan tentunya- hitam (VIXX LR - Mv Beautiful Liar). Hening. 3 namja sama - sama kelewat putih itu tidak ada yang berbicara.

"Jadi kalian sudah saling kenal?" Yoongi memecah keheningan, si surai blonde berbalik untuk menatapnya dan hanya menganggukan kepalanya. "Ah!... iya Sehun ini kunci kamarmu, milikmu yang berlabel KaiHun" Yoongi merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci.

Ia melemparkannya pada pemuda berwajah datar di depannya dan ditangkap dengan sempurna, si datar-blonde-dan jangkung membuka pintu berlabel Kaihun dengan kuncinya , masuk, mengucapkan selamat malam pada dua namja di luar dan menutup pintu nya.

Author POV end

Flashback Off

Sehun POV

Dan aku disini di salah satu kamar dari sekolah ini, aku merebahkan tubuhku di salah satu tempat tidur di kamar ini.

Ah.. aku hampir saja lupa memperkenalkan diriku, namaku adalah Oh Sehun, siswa pindahan dari Jepang, aku pindah atas kemauanku sendiri karena aku seorang... Vampire ya vampire. Keluargaa? jangan berpikir yang macam macam! Dan juga Jangan berpikir Kami menutup diri dari manusia jadi aku akan memperkenalkan keluargaku . yang pertama! Oh Chanyeol ayahku dia adalah seorang Vampire dan juga CEO di sebuah management terkenal di seantero negeri gingseng ini yang mengandalkan bakat para penyanyinya . kedua! Oh Baekhyun ibuku, Seorang penyanyi sukses dibawah naungan management ayahku, dan ia seorang Vampire juga. Jangan tanyakan padaku kenapa mereka bisa saling jatuh Cinta, mereka saja tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku hufft... .Astaga! aku hampir lupa satu orang lagi, kalian melihatnya tadi di luar Leo, namja dingin, terkadang hangat, dan mengerikan, Oh Taekwoon nama aslinya tapi ia lebih senang dipanggil Leo entahlah kenapa, jangan tanyakan padaku aku bukanlah Leo oke?.

"Tok... tok... tok..." aku mendengar seseorang mengetuk Pintu kamarku, dengan cepat aku memposisikan diriku duduk diatas kasur menyuruhnya masuk karena aku tidak mengunci pintunya. "Cklek..." pintu kamar dibuka dan aku melihat surai kehitaman milik Yoongi Hyung, "Roommate mu sudah tiba disini ayo cepat keluar!" Ia terlihat bersemangat saat memberitahuku dan berjalan keluar lebih dulu.

Ah! Aku baru menyadari bahwa mau tidak mau aku harus memiliki roommate, aku turun dari kasur lalu berganti baju menjadi baju santai dan keluar dari kamar. Saat itu aku melihat seorang namja berkulit Tan sedang berbincang dengan Yoongi dan Taekwoon hyung, aku menghampiri mereka.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku pada namja tadi untuk berjabat tangan "Oh Sehun, Roommate mu" ucapku dengan senyuman di wajahku. Ia menatap tanganku beberapa saat lalu menjabat tanganku "Kim Jongin atau Kai" ucapnya dengan senyuman mengembang di wajahnya "Incubus" tambahnya dengan sedikit menekan katanya.

Dan saat itu juga aku membulatkan mataku tak percaya apa yang di sebutkannya tadi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END?


End file.
